


Heart of Gold

by Mraowface



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley gets drunk and listens to Neil Young on repeat, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Which is a totally normal thing to do, drunken crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mraowface/pseuds/Mraowface
Summary: Aziraphale finds Crowley drunk, crying and listening to depressing music.  Again.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Heart of Gold

Aziraphale gave a satisfied hum as he neatened his desk. Another treasure restored to its former glory. When he looked at the clock, he wasn't too surprised to note it was 5am, and he'd been up all night. Crowley hadn't been down all day, but he did like to hibernate a bit more in the winter.

With a final nod to the restored volume, Aziraphale headed upstairs. He'd sneak into bed with his demon, and keep him that little bit warmer.

He paused on the upstairs landing. There was quiet music coming from the bedroom. Crowley must not be asleep after all. Aziraphale gently pushed the door open.

_Oh God, please not again..._ Crowley was sprawled on the floor, a very nearly empty bottle of Islay whisky loosely clasped in one hand and what appeared to be one of Aziraphale's old cashmere sweaters clutched against his face in the other. From the looks of it, Crowley had been sitting there, crying and drinking, all night long.

When Crowley belatedly registered that the angel was standing in front of him, he smiled awkwardly and drunkenly through the tears. Aziraphale had never learned to recognise when these fits of depression would come over the demon. It didn't seem to form any kind of a pattern. So he just took each time as it came.

He squatted down in front of Crowley. “Dearest, what's going on?”

Crowley hiccuped in response. When it became clear that this was not the lucid answer Aziraphale had been hoping for, he tried some very slurred speech. “ _Music_...”

“Oh my love, we've talked about this. When you're feeling bad, you need to come find me. Don't sit up here drinking, it just makes you worse. Is this the Velvet Underground again?” Aziraphale was developing definite opinions on the effects of the Velvet Underground on Crowley.

“No... Ssss... Ss'not.” Crowley seemed to be struggling with the concept of complete sentences.

“Ok dear, do you think you can sober up for me? I think you've had enough.”

Crowley just grinned stupidly. He did offer Aziraphale the remains of the whisky though.

Taking the bottle, Aziraphale placed it further away on the floor. If Crowley wouldn't sober himself up, they'd just have to wait it out together. It was too complicated to for Aziraphale to attempt to sober up anyone but himself. He set himself down more comfortably next to Crowley, and put an arm around the demon's shoulder to reassure him. “I'm here for you, Crowley.”

This time, Crowley giggled in response. He really did look to be in a bad way. They sat in silence for some time, Crowley apparently listening intently to the music. It sounded pleasant to Aziraphale, in a melancholy sort of way. He couldn't see what had distressed the demon so much though.

After twenty minutes and a number of play throughs of the song, Aziraphale tried again. “Crowley, can you maybe sober up now?”

The demon giggled again, but did manage to speak as well “'m good, Zira. Sss'all good...”

“Crowley, you're on the floor crying. You're not ok.”

“I am! 've got music, an' whisky, an' _you_!”

Crowley turned to face Aziraphale, giving a lopsided grin when he managed not to fall over.

Aziraphale frowned. “I don't understand, dear. You're... you're not making sense. I'm worried about you.”

At this, Crowley looked momentarily heartbroken. He quickly recovered though. “ _Lisssten_... S'important.”

Aziraphale tried to listen to the frankly depressing music. He focussed on the lyrics this time.

_I want to live  
I want to give  
I've been a miner for a heart of gold  
It's these expressions  
I never give  
That keep me searching for a heart of gold  
  
And I'm getting old  
Keep me searching for a heart of gold  
And I'm getting old  
  
I've been to Hollywood  
I've been to Redwood  
I crossed the ocean for a heart of gold  
I've been in my mind  
It's such a fine line  
That keeps me searching for a heart of gold  
  
And I'm getting old  
Keeps me searching for a heart of gold  
And I'm getting old  
  
Keep me searching for a heart of gold  
You keep me searching and I'm growing old  
Keep me searching for a heart of gold  
I've been a miner for a heart of gold_

_  
_ He wrinkled his forehead, no closer to understanding.

Seeing this, Crowley waved the cream-coloured jumper. _“I found you!”_

Aziraphale continued to feel baffled. He was now watching the demon sniff the jumper ecstatically. This was getting weird.

When Crowley looked up, he caught Aziraphale's gaze. And this time leaned forward, to catch him in a very clumsy kiss. Still, Aziraphale melted when he realised that this time, actually Crowley was fine.

“ _I found you...”_ Crowley couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Valvopus: I don't need to search... <3


End file.
